Wild World
by Silvana Utzig
Summary: A vida de Draco em poucos minutos.


Era um dia frio, típico do inverno inglês, Draco voltava do Ministério, era um inominável, enquanto o vento gelado cortava-lhe a face, ele lembrava que seis anos atrás, ele tomara a pior decisão de sua vida.

Seu pai o pressionava, dizia sempre "você nascer para servir o Lorde, assim que completar a maioridade, servirá a ele plenamente!". Draco sabia que não era aquilo que ele queria, porque seu pai teve a chance de escolher? Porque ele não pode tê-la também?

Mas ele realmente não teve escolha, no dia de seu aniversário por ser covarde, ele foi marcado, agora era um deles. Não tinha mais volta. O pior de tudo isso, como ele explicaria para Hermione? Lucius sempre desconfiou desse romance, então foi mais um artifício usado por ele para convencer Draco, "não vire um comensal e verá no que se transformará a sua namoradinha sangue-ruim!". O pior pesadelo de Draco se tornou realidade, ele teria que se separar de sua amada.

_ Draco estava de volta a Hogwarts depois da maldita cerimônia, caminhava pelos corredores, era primavera, estavam quase acabando o sétimo ano, seria o último em que poderia vê-la sempre, mas ela teria que entender._

_ Ele a encontrou saindo da sala de Feitiços, ela estava linda como sempre, seu coração batia mais forte, mas ele teria que disfarçar seu entusiasmo, senão botaria tudo a perder._

_- Oi Draco! – Hermione quando o viu, veio correndo ao encontro dele para abraçá-lo._

_- Oi! - Falou ele secamente, se esquivando, não queria tornar as coisas mais difíceis. – Você pode me encontrar hoje na Sala Precisa as 20:00 horas?_

_- Claro que posso, eu sempre posso para você! – disse ela toda animada._

_ Draco queria que o tempo parasse, mas não, quando você quer que o tempo vá devagar ele corre. Já eram 19:56, ele não queria deixá-la esperando, saiu correndo da torre, chegou na Sala as 20:00. Passou três vezes na frente, e imaginou um lugar acolhedor._

_ Quando entrou a Sala tinha uma lareira acesa, dois sofás muito confortáveis, uma mesinha em frente a lareira com uma garrafa de vinho, e alguns petiscos, fazia frio dentro da sala, que agora estava aquecida. Então ele a esperou, uns 2 minutos depois ela chegou, estava deslumbrante._

_-Hermione, o que eu tenho para falar com você, é muito sério._

_- Fala! – disse ela displicente._

_- Ontem foi meu aniversário, eu tive que ir para casa,como você sabe, mas porque minha mãe estava doente, mas porque queriam que eu me tornasse um comensal. – disse com uma voz triste, sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos._

_** Now that I've lost everything to you**_

_** You say you wanna start something new**_

_** And it's breakin' my heart you're leavin'**_

_** Baby, I'm greavin'**_

_** But if you wanna leave, take good care**_

_** I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear**_

_** But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there**_

_- Mas, Draco, você não fez isso fez? Por favor diga que não! – Ela falava com a voz chorosa, já tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Hermione, eu tive que fazer! Eu não tinha escolha, se eu não me tornasse, meu pai a mataria! – disse ele implorando por perdão._

_- Como você foi covarde, não tem coragem de lutar por aquilo que você quer. – ela chorava, e falava com uma raiva, um desgosto._

_- Por favor, me entenda, eu sei que eu sou um tremendo covarde, mas eu não queria que nada te acontecesse, Hermione, eu te amo, e você sabe disso. Eu preciso que você me entenda. – Draco dizia com lágrimas rolando pela face._

_**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**_

_**It's hard to get by just upon a smile**_

_**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**_

_**I'll always remember you like a child, girl**_

_**You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do**_

_**And it's breaking my heart in two**_

_**Because I never wanna see you a sad girl**_

_**Don't be a bad girl**_

_ Ela correu para ele, então se abraçaram. Foi o abraço mais doloroso da vida de Draco, seria a última vez que ele a abraçaria dessa forma, ele tinha certeza disso. A vida sempre foi dura com ele, o que ele mais amou, agora ela tiraria dele._

_- Draco, eu também te amo. Eu sei como você estava sofrendo, quem sabe um dia nos encontraremos de novo, e poderemos viver tudo isso em paz, e de novo! – ela disse isso, sussurrando em seu ouvido, e saiu dali, deixando Draco aturdido, agora tudo estava acabado._

_**But if you wanna leave, take good care**_

_**I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there**_

_**But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware**_

Foi a sua desgraça, fazia seis anos que ele não a via mais.

Ele continuava, agora passava em frente a um pub, e decidiu entrar, não faria mal algum. Enquanto caminhava ao balcão, ele viu, ela estava sentada em uma mesa com suas amigas, divina, maravilhosa, ela não havia mudado, estava igualzinha como da última vez que a vira. Draco fora perdoado pelo júri do Ministério, não tinha mais a maldita Marca Negra, agora era um cidadão bruxo e trouxa modelo.

Era agora, ele tinha que falar com ela. Enquanto ia em direção a Hermione, uma música começou a tocar, ela não sabia o nome dela, mas para ele, ela seria eterna, seria a música deles.

- Hermione? – perguntou receoso.

Ela se virou, era ela mesma.

- Draco! O que você faz aqui? Faz o que, uns seis anos que não te vejo! – Disse ela, feliz, então pelo jeito, havia o perdoado.

- Os seis piores anos da minha vida. Venha temos muito o que conversar! – disse puxando-a, que se despedia se suas amigas.

**_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_**

_**It's hard to get by just upon a smile**_

_**Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world**_

_**I'll always remember you like a child, girl**_

_**Baby, I love you**_

_**But if you wanna leave, take good care**_

_**I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there**_

_**But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware**_

E os dois saíram, iam em direção a casa dele.

- Hermione, eu preciso saber, você me perdoou por aquilo que eu fiz no passado? – perguntou ele meio ansioso.

- Draco, passado é passado! E como você sabe, eu te amo!

- Mas como? Você não sabe no que eu me transformei! – falou ele risonho.

E saíram os dois a gargalhar, e brincar. No apartamento de Draco, eles se amaram, e aquele momento foi eterno, ele nunca esqueceria. A primeira vez em que ela foi completamente dele.


End file.
